


heart

by softbiscuit



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbiscuit/pseuds/softbiscuit
Summary: in which youngjae learned to love again.





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> my first 2jae drabble (not a complete story!)
> 
> please enjoy! this is my first work here!
> 
> (lowercase intended)

the evening had a different smell than what youngjae had remembered. he lay on the bed, his heart and body full of warmth from the heat the blanket gave off. the only thing visible was youngjae's eyes and hair.

his eyes twinkled in the moonlight that poured in the room, windows closed, but curtains open.

he began to hum himself to sleep. his angelic voice faded away as his eyelids began to fall, heavy from all the singing and practice he had done that day. GOT7 hadn’t finished promoting, and youngjae wanted to sleep before he had to wake up again, which often times were minutes away from each other. 

youngjae now fully closed his eyes, his skin smooth as tears began to fall onto his cheeks. nights like this left youngjae shaking in jaebum’s arms, but the older hadn’t been home enough. he was busy with promotions too, but jaebum found no time for youngjae anymore.

when youngjae began to think, the world stopped spinning around him. youngjae sat upright in the bed, the sheets falling below his waist as he shifted to brace against his headboard. 

‘does ... does jaebum still love me? where is he?’ youngjae wondered, tears pouring as his breathing picked up. he became hysterical, crying and shaking against his bed.

‘jaebum, where are you?’ he whispered to himself over and over again. he had a feeling that jaebum wouldn’t be home anytime soon, so he let his tears hit his pillow as he lay down once more. his breathing was still heavy. he knew he had to try and calm down.

‘why am i here? what happened to us?’ his thoughts flooded his mind.

the door to his bedroom clicked as he saw a tall, broad silhouette block the light coming in from the hallway. jaebum was home, but earlier than usual.

youngjae’s eyes lit up, and he was engulfed by jaebum’s long arms squeezing him tight, holding him close and never letting go.

‘i-i’m back, baby’ he whispered into youngjae’s chest, who was still crying.

‘i’m so sorry ... i should’ve been here earlier’ jaebum apologized, sitting both him and youngjae up so that he could wipe the tears off the younger’s face.  
jaebum showered youngjae with warm kisses, both of them lying on the same blanket.

‘jaebum-ah, what happened?’ youngjae sniffled, trying to regulate his breathing and voice.

‘i … lost myself youngjae. i’m here with you, now and forever more.’ jaebum looked at him and smiled sadly. youngjae had no idea what had been happening to jaebum while he had been out late. youngjae used to think that he found jinyoung again, or snuck off with someone else after practices. youngjae could only hope that jaebum hadn’t been harming himself, or the others, again. 

youngjae stopped himself from thinking as he felt something soak through his shirt to his skin. jaebum had been crying against him the whole time.

‘don’t cry, it’s ok! it’s ok … ’ youngjae cried with him, holding him close. youngjae tried to laugh, but it came out as a whimper. when he became detached from his other half for too long, he forgot what love felt like. the first time it happened, he couldn’t do anything. he didn’t want anything to do with jaebum. the second, third, fourth? they had been pure pain for youngjae, still young and naive, still learning about what love truly was. all he could do was hold jaebum close, and pray that everything was ok again. 

for the rest of the night, they fell for each other, they latched onto each other and never let go. both of them felt the warmth of the other’s heart for the first time. 

they were in love again.


End file.
